


[podfic] Ruin

by monarchyofone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, My First Podfic, Pacify AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rimming, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchyofone/pseuds/monarchyofone
Summary: Severus didn’t even want to contemplate how quickly he’d crumbled, or how incredibly satisfying it felt to have Potter immobilized and powerless that way. Because the boy he had under his fist right then was not the same one that had barged into his lab demanding attention and slinging insults. This boy was… different. He was silent, and wide-eyed. Flushed, and panting, and very, very still. It was almost like alchemy. The Golden Brat of Hogwarts - the Chosen One - transformed instantly into this new apparition.He’d gotten what he wanted, Severus supposed.Brutality.**OR: What would happen if Severus gave in immediately instead of trying so hard to control himself. An unethical re-write of Pacify Part 1, Chapter 1: War.Stands alone.**[Podfic Version of Ruin by Chickenpets]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	[podfic] Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916239) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



**Text:** [Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916239)

**Author:** [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets)

**Narrator:** [monarchyofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchyofone)

**Length:** 1h36m

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia801405.us.archive.org/20/items/ruin_20201005_202010/Ruin.mp3) | [m4b](https://archive.org/download/ruin_20201029/Ruin.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/02-ruin_202010))_  


**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Light Sting" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 4.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/
> 
> Got any requests for future podfics? Let me know!


End file.
